1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of liquid purification devices and, more particularly, to a portable ozonation apparatus for storing and purifying liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filtration and disinfecting systems are employed to provide cleaner, safer water for drinking and other uses. Most portable filtration systems used for camping or hiking are pump-style systems which include a number of components that must be assembled before, and disassembled after, each use. For example, many of the pump-style systems require separate containers, multiple hoses and pumps that must be routinely connected prior to each use and disconnected before packing the system away for travel. Many users have difficulty obtaining an adequate volume of water from such systems due to clogged filters. In addition, filters in such devices typically have limited life-spans resulting in significant costs associated with maintaining the systems. The need for replacement filters is of particular concern in disaster-type situations where potable water and spare filters are scarce.
In order to obtain an adequate volume of safe drinking water, chemical disinfectants, such as iodine and chlorine, are often utilized. However, chemical disinfectants can have a detrimental effect on the taste and smell of the fluid. Thus, in order to provide an adequate water supply that is both potable and appealing to the senses, other non-chemical disinfecting methods, such as ultraviolet radiation and ozonation, have recently become more popular. Unfortunately, such systems are not usually designed for a user who is traveling, hiking or otherwise on the move.
Ozone is one of the strongest oxidizing agents that is readily available and easily produced for use in treating fluid. Ozone is useful in eliminating organic waste and reducing color, odor and total organic carbon. In addition, ozone kills bacteria, viruses and other microorganisms more effectively and more quickly then ultraviolet light or chemicals, such as iodine and chlorine. Of course, the effectiveness of ozone treatment, as well as the processing time required for treatment, is dependent upon the quality of the fluid being treated. High levels of sediment in the fluid may contain high levels of metals, organic fluid and carbons, which may require a longer ozone treatment period.
Based on the above, despite the existence of water purification devices in the prior art, there still exists a need in the art for an ozone purification system. More specifically, there exists a need for a portable ozone purification system that is readily adapted to outdoor or transitory settings and which can provide an adequate supply of potable drinking water having both a pleasant taste and pleasant smell.